Sacrifice and Romance
by Ricky Raccoon 7
Summary: Raven never thought Beast Boy was funny or cute. However, she is afraid that the Beast will return, and it does. But not the way she thinks. Please review.


_**Sacrifice and romance.**_

 _ **What up peeps, this is Ricky mouse 2016. I never written a fanfiction before so don't be rude. I love teen titans, especially Beast boy. So I guess it's story time! :D**_ __ _ **Enjoy!**_

Raven never cared about him. But he always cared about her, out of all the titans, it had to be him. The joker, the vegetarian, the monstrous Beast boy. Although Raven was never afraid, she was afraid to annoy him due to the beast that lurks within his soul. He is a funny guy, but he can easily be aggressive. But she knows that he has a soft side. He can easily get scared. He also tried to get her to go out with him. But Raven always refused. Today, she is going to regret it all.

Like usual, Raven was the first one up. She sat on the couch and began to read. She later was greeted by Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg.

" Morning Raven, you once again were the early bird who got the worm," Cyborg greeted with his bold, loud voice.

" Yep, I ate the rest the of the waffles, to bad you aren't an early bird,"

" Hey! You know that waffles get me going every day! Oh look there is BB."

Beast boy walked into the living room and grabbed a piece of tofu.

" Morning peeps, hey Rae, do you know if Saturday cartoons are on?"

Raven was actually so deep in her book, she just answered his question with a nod. Raven usually ignored Beast boy, but she answered sometimes so she doesn't drive Beast boy SO crazy that he goes animal on her.

Beast boy sat next to Raven. Suddenly, the alarm went off. It was Cinder block. The titans left the room. Beast boy smiled at Raven.

" Beast boy, you know you are not funny, you will never impress me you monstrous creature. Besides, it's not like you will save me from Cinder block," Raven scolded Beast boy.

" But I will always love you Rae Rae. No matter how hard you shove me to the floor, I will love you," Beast boy replied.

Cinder block was stronger than the last time they fought him. He threw Robin and Cyborg across the battlefield. Cinder block also shoved Starfire into many buildings. Beast boy also was thrown up into the sky by Cinder block. It was madness!

" Titans! Stand your ground!" Robin yelled as he dodged the rocky punch Cinder block threw at him.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" Raven yelled as she threw a concrete chunk at Cinder block.

Cinder block dodged it and shoved Raven to the ground. Raven rubbed her aching side as Cinder block made her unconscious. Beast boy turned to see a dizzy and barley conscious Raven struggle to stand on her feet.

"Raven! Look out!" Beast boy screamed as he ran toward Raven.

Cinder block raised his foot to smash the demon. Beast boy realized he was not going to make it. He shoved Raven, who was previously on her knees, out of the way and was crushed instead.

"Nooooooooooo!" Raven screamed before she became unconscious.

 **In the** **Titans secret infirmary...**

" Cyborg, will friend Raven be the alright?" Starfire asked with a nervous look on her face.

" I don't know, she's a tough one to bring to the ground, but I think with the mix of pain and the sight of someone sacrificing themselves for her, she passed out of depression." Cyborg replied as he looked at some charts on a clipboard.

Raven barley heard the titans conversation. Her heart was shattered.

" Guys… ugh… what happened?" Raven asked as she sat up with a grimace, her side still hurt like crazy.

" Friend Raven! You are the okay!" Starfire cried as she embraced Raven tightly.

" Do you want to say it or should I?" Robin asked Cyborg.

" Raven, Beast boy saved you, he wants to talk with you in your room."

Raven struggled to get up and headed towards her room. She was nervous. Is Beast boy mad at her? What will he say? Is he okay? What felt like a million thoughts and questions ran through her mind. She soon walked into her room where she saw Beast boy sitting on her bed. Usually she would yell or scold him, but she didn't. Raven sat besides Beast boy.

" Okay, what do you want?" Raven asked with a stern yet nervous tone.

" You want to know what happened after I saved you?" Beast boy asked.

" Yes"

" Use your magic to travel into my head, see the thing you fear,"

Raven teleported into Beast boy's mind. She saw Cinder block crush him, but Beast boy's eyes narrowed right before the crush. He became the Beast she feared, the monstrous creature leapt at Cinder block, he socked Cinder block multiple times. Then, Cinder block was out cold. The modern David stood up on the modern Goliath. Beast boy returned to normal and carried a unconscious Raven back to the tower.

Raven exited Beast boy's mind after this. She was shocked. The creature she feared, it saved her. Beast boy turned to Raven.

" I know, you are totally scared of me, and I understand that."

" Beast boy, I am not afraid, but grateful. You saved my life, and I don't understand why you did. I mean, I always treated you like junk, but you still love me, why Beast boy? Why…why…"

Raven's voice drifted off. She began to cry. Beast boy put an arm around her and pulled her closer. A tiny smile crept upon Raven's face. She soon fell asleep on Beast boy's shoulder. Raven never felt the same after this. She was no longer afraid of him. She loved him more than ever. She also respects the beast within Beast boy's soul. The titans always protect each other, no matter the risk.

 _ **Thanks for reading! Rate and review! Also, Titans, Beast boy is Beast mode!**_ __


End file.
